The Dare M7 ATF AU
by senorabutterfly
Summary: A stranger fulfills a dare with the boys. Not mine, no profit made. A little on the sexy side, I guess. Main focus Chris, but the other boys get involved too.


The Dare M7 ATF AU

The members of the ATF team were sitting at the table they preferred at the bar they called simply "The Saloon". The handsome men were vaguely aware of five women near the front of the room who seemed to be giving the men quite a bit of attention. There was some giggling like schoolgirls, and one of the brunettes had pointed their way a couple of times. They didn't look like trouble of a physical sort, so the seven were pretty much ignoring the apparent gossiping. All seven were good-looking men, so they were used to being the focus of attention occasionally, and usually let it slide right over them, unaffected. Buck had raised his mug in salute once to the ladies, a big grin curving up his mouth under the luxurious black mustache. But other than that, they'd pretty much continued their beer and whiskey drinking uninterrupted.

Buck was in the middle of a story, being told with his usual ebullience and dramatic hand gestures, when the men noticed a pretty, petite figure that was at the women's table suddenly nod and get up. She took a fortifying sip of her drink, then strode resolutely toward the men's table. All seven turned to look at her as she approached.

She was slight in stature and was wearing well-fitted blue jeans and a light turquoise top. A nervous smile curved up rosy lips, and white teeth nibbled a bit at her lower one as she walked.

When she reached the attractive forms, she stopped and clasped her hands in front of her for a minute before she spoke. Her tongue came out and wet her lips, then she smiled and made eye contact with all of the men.

"Hi! Sorry to bother you…"

Buck was the first to speak. "Well, hey, darlin'! What can we do for you?"

A nervous giggle escaped her, making her seem younger than she probably was. It was hard to tell, but she had an air of confidence and maturity about her that belied too young an age.

"I know this is going to sound really crazy, but I need to kiss one of you!" A wry, slightly embarrassed smile curved her mouth.

Several of the men sucked in their drinks with surprise and then spit or stuttered in amazement. Buck, of course, took the announcement in stride, his grin getting even larger as he winked a cobalt eye at the pretty form.

"Well, sure, darlin'! I volunteer!" he answered with his drawl dripping honey in his best 'come on' voice.

The lady smiled at him, but shook her head. "Thank you, but it's supposed to be the blond." Her eyes moved to meet Chris' light green gaze as Buck sputtered in confusion.

Chris let a small smile curve up one corner of his mouth as he tried to read the woman's expression.

"Not that I'm not flattered, but may I ask why?" His voice was its usual low self, but this time amusement colored it, not command or danger as was often the case.

The petite form shook her head. "I'm not supposed to say."

Chris moved his gaze to take in the four giggling, wide-eyed women at the other table who were watching them with intense interest.

"Let me guess… they dared you to do it? Maybe bet you that you wouldn't? Now they're waiting to see if you chicken out?"

A relieved grin curved up the lady's lips, drawing Chris' attention to the fact that she had a very attractive mouth.

"Yes, that's it exactly! I'd like to be able to say that it was the alcohol, but I've only had a few sips of my drink so far. Just an insane urge not to lose $50.00, I guess." Her eyes looked him up and down quickly. "And, to be honest… you are awfully handsome…" Her tongue again flicked along her lips, this time unconsciously. Chris grinned as Buck began to sputter again, this time indignantly.

"What am I, chopped liver?"

The figure turned her attention to the tall brunet for a minute. "No, you're mighty fine too, good-lookin'. But they chose for me, and it's got to be the blond or I don't win the money." She turned her gaze back to Chris. "I think maybe it was the fact that you look less approachable and maybe a little dangerous that made them pick you… no offense. Besides the 'drop-dead gorgeous' looks, of course. They thought you'd scare me off."

Several of the others chuckled at the appropriate description of their leader, and Buck looked slightly mollified at her description of himself. Ezra pulled out a small tablet and looked around the table with a smug smile. "Since the ladies are betting on the outcome of this encounter, shall we place a small wager ourselves, gentlemen? I propose that the other four members of the fair sex will choke on their drinks when this young lady follows through on their dare. Anyone have any different ideas?"

The other men began throwing out possible scenarios and pulling out tens and twenties to back their choices. The chestnut-haired gambler discreetly took their money, jotting down each man's choice and amount as he did so. It wouldn't win him much monetarily, but he enjoyed the interaction just for its own pleasure. His gold tooth gleamed in the neon light of the signs on the wall as he smiled happily.

The woman looked at Chris and raised one eyebrow in query. Broad shoulders shrugged as he silently answered her. One finger then gestured for her to come closer.

When she did so, a powerful tanned hand reached slowly, almost seductively, up to caress her cheek, then worked its way under her thick hair and exerted gentle pressure to pull her face to meet his. Warm lips curved up in a sensuous grin as he leaned in close enough that she could feel his breath warm on her face. The chiseled mouth then settled lightly on hers, lips moving velvety soft across her own. Without conscious volition, she began kissing him back, eyes closed in approval of his actions. The men at his table and the women at hers all began to hoot and whistle as the two enjoyed their interaction for a minute or so. Then Chris released his companion, a satisfied smile on his face.

A matching expression curved up her lips as she stepped back just a bit, eyes sparkling in enjoyment.

"Thank you…"

"Chris Larabee. You can call me Chris."

"Thank you, Chris." Her tongue once again licked her lips, in approval of the warm taste that lingered this time, instead of in reaction to nerves.

When she looked around, she discovered that the other six men were grinning at the couple, and Ezra was tallying the response to their bets. Her female companions had indeed choked on their drinks and spit liquid everywhere when the duo actually kissed, so the gambler was beaming in approval as he counted his winnings and doled out a little cash to the others who had also chosen correctly. A slightly wicked smile then curved up his lips as a thought came to him.

"Well done, gentlemen. But another possible wager has come to me… since the ladies at the other table were so sure our lovely companion wouldn't go through with their dare, perhaps we should have her kiss us all and see what response we get." Jade green eyes met the lady's gaze. "Would you be agreeable to that, my dear?"

A delighted smile curved her lips now. She cast a quick glance over her shoulder at her erstwhile companions who were now mopping up their spilled drinks, while still gawking in amazement.

"I believe I would be fine with that, kind sir!"

"Ezra Standish, at your service dear lady."

The small figure nodded in greeting as she smiled. "A pleasure, Mr. Standish."

"If we're goin' to be so familiar as to share a kiss, my dear, I believe you may call me Ezra."

"Thank you, Ezra."

Most of the other men were eagerly accepting the idea, Chris agreeing as long as he got to kiss the lady again at the end. The youngest seemed a bit hesitant. Buck reached to flick the young man's ball cap.

"How about it, Kid? You in?"

"I don't know, Buck. I don't want Casey to get mad at me." He swept a quick look around at the tables of fellow agents that filled the dim room.

"Well, text her and explain what's goin' on."

JD paused to think a minute, then nodded. It would be fun to see the response of the other women when the lady kissed the whole table of men. JD thought that it was a little unfair of the others to put the pretty form in such a situation, and he knew how it felt to be the brunt of a bet or dare. "Ok, I'll text her and see what she says."

The attractive black man nodded in agreement. "I think I'll call Rain, too. Don't want one of these other yahoos in here to tell her first, even if it is for a good cause."

Both women seemed to find the situation acceptable, since the two men were soon smiling in agreement and placing their wagers on the response of the table of women to this scenario.

Buck slapped the youngest in approval. "So Casey didn't mind, since it was for a dare?"

JD shook his head. "She said it was ok, as long as it was just a peck." the kid confided with a look at the pretty lady.

Nathan nodded in agreement. "Rain said she didn't mind, 'long as I kept my tongue to myself!" he reported with a grin. The rest laughed in understanding.

When they were ready, the smaller figure gave a smug look over her shoulder again, to be sure the other women were watching, then she moved to stand in front of Buck's chair. The handsome brunet finger combed his mustache into its most impressive shape, spritzed a bit of mouth freshener, then carefully pulled the petite form's head down to meet his where he sat in his chair. Talented lips captured her soft ones, and one big hand lightly cradled the back of her head as his mouth moved over hers respectfully, but confidently. Hers responded slightly under his, then the pair parted to more hooting and clapping from around the room.

The slender figure with the shoulder-length sandy hair was next. He introduced himself as Vin, and then his lips lowered gently to the lady's. His touch was soft as he lightly rubbed her shoulder as his mouth moved on hers. She reacted lightly, then smiled into his blue eyes when they parted after a minute or so.

Ezra was next in line. He, too, sprayed a mist of mint flavored freshener into his mouth, and then warm lips met his companion's in a light caress as his hand cupped her cheek. Jade eyes winked at her in conspiracy when they separated after a bit. The clapping and whistles were now getting louder around the eight figures.

The older gentleman came next. He introduced himself as Josiah, then laid his mouth on the much smaller form's, moving his lips with experience against hers. He could feel her smile as her mouth brushed against his briefly, one of his huge hands carefully holding her shoulder as they kissed.

Now the noise around the group was a cacophony of sound as their fellow drinkers hooted and whistled and tapped their glasses in enjoyment of the show. When she risked a quick glance over her shoulder at the ladies' table, all four were sitting slack-jawed in shock. She wondered briefly which of her current handsome companions had bet on 'open-mouthed disbelief'. The women looked like fish out of water as they sat staring at the figure and her partners.

The younger one called JD was the next to last, and he kept to his promise to his girlfriend as he quickly pecked the lady on the lips, then withdrew with an audible sigh. She laughed and patted his cheek in understanding.

Stepping sideways, she moved to stand in front of the black man's chair. He introduced himself as Nathan, then the well-built figure leaned into the woman's slighter frame and soft lips captured hers for just a few seconds, lips respectfully closed. They parted after a brief touch, both smiling as they heard the noise around them.

Then the woman turned back toward Chris. The tall agent had risen to his full height and now wore a slightly wolfish grin of anticipation. One long finger crooked to the lady to call her to him. With a seductive sway, she moved to heed the request, high heels tapping rhythmically as she approached the gorgeous man.

When she was standing in front of the impressive figure, he reached out to draw her to him. One hand again wove itself into the thick mass of hair as he tilted her face up to his. Sculpted lips smiled at her reassuringly, then he leaned down and captured her mouth with his own. Warm lips moved masterfully against her petal-soft ones, as he ran his tongue lightly along the seam of her mouth, inviting her to open for him. After a brief hesitation, she did so, eyes staring deeply into the green ones above her as she gauged his intentions. They stood inches apart for several long heartbeats as their tongues danced in unison, both losing awareness of the noisy crowd around them for a few moments. A slight hint of spice and musk mixed with the scent of warm leather and gun oil that surrounded Chris, causing the lady to lean in a bit closer to take the pleasant odor in more deeply. Chris in his turn gently caressed the pulse point of her neck with his thumb, enjoying the sensuous smell of some spicy floral perfume that slid seductively up to him at the actions, making him purr appreciatively low in his throat.

After a minute or two, the couple became aware once again of the clapping people around them. With a bit of regret on both their parts, the pair gave one last nibble to each other's lips, then separated a bit with a sigh of contentment that mingled their breath into one fragrant puff as they both exhaled. Chris' callused thumb gently stroked her soft cheek, then with a hint of a bow, the tall, muscular form stepped back a pace. A thoroughly male smirk tilted up his chiseled mouth as he took in the smoky, slightly hazy look his petite companion's eyes boasted. She let one hand lightly touch the broad chest in front of her, just over his heart, then she, too, stepped back with a smug smile. Both turned to acknowledge the other patrons with a grin and brief nods, the lady's smirk getting bigger as she took in the shell-shocked look her female friends wore.

Buck reached to pound Chris on the back, any slight jealousy forgotten in his pride at his oldest friend's actions. Only Buck remembered a time when the blond had been as much of a connisour of women as the ladies' man, himself. The other members of the team were almost as much in awe of the leader's display as the rest of the room. While he'd dated a few times since the ATF team had been formed, nothing had been serious, and he'd never displayed the innate sexuality he had tonight. Certainly nothing like the barely banked heat he was oozing now. Apparently he and this lady had chemistry together, in spite of having just met. Despite the brazen display with the men, she didn't seem like the one-night stand type, but that didn't stop the pair from eyeing each other in appreciation as they backed away.

"Thank you" she mouthed at Chris, then to the other men in the group. Each nodded and smiled. Chris reached in his wallet and handed the pretty lady a small card that said 'Chris Larabee, Senior Agent in Charge, ATF' and gave his work and cell numbers. She took it and slid it into the back pocket of her jeans. The lean agent reminded her of a black panther, with an air of danger and authority that cloaked him like a mist, so she softly asked for permission to touch him again. When he nodded, she tiptoed up and gave him a brief hug of gratitude, then with a pleased smirk, headed toward her friends. The seven men laughed out loud at the abashed looks on the other four women's faces as she rejoined them. Holding out her hand for the $50.00 apiece the women had bet her, she turned to wink at the gambler and leader as the ladies grudgingly placed the money in her palm.

Continuing to chuckle, the men divvied up the money they'd bet on the outcome of the experiment, then all involved settled back to finish their now warm drinks.

The ladies soon swallowed theirs and got up to head out, as they were leaving early the next morning. The small figure had found time to explain in between the kissing that she and the other women were on a tour of Colorado and would be heading to the Grand Junction area the next day, then down to Mesa Verde. They would return to Denver at the end of the week, and then separate to return to their respective homes. Chris found himself rather hoping the pretty lady had time to contact him when she returned to the city. He wouldn't mind taking her to dinner, and a repeat of that kiss, if she was willing!

By DMA


End file.
